Luggage pieces generally, come in many sizes, shapes and materials. A typical luggage piece is one which is made of nylon or other heavy duty flexible, wear resistant material. The luggage piece has two hollow halves and has a zipper which can be zipped up to couple the two halves together to form a closed case for containing clothing and other articles. Disclosures relating to luggage pieces are found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,705,149, 2,107,180, 4,273,223, 4,386,642, 4,463,789, 4,506,769, 4,854,432, 4,887,751.
For travelers, for instance, it is often desirable to provide a separate container for toilette articles and other articles of a general type which are carried in a luggage piece.
Sacks, bags or other containers are not, over time, adequate to preserve order in the arrangement of toilette articles when such containers are loosely carried in a luggage unit goods of a particular group of articles. It is desirable that toilette articles be kept together, such as during an overnight stay in a motel, so that such articles will be accessible at any time. A need, therefore, exists for improvements in luggage which keeps toilette articles together as a group and the present invention provides a luggage unit which satisfies this need.